


Happy Birthday Uncle Moony

by Anonymous



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Bisexual Sirius Black, Domestic Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Established Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, Family, Family Fluff, Gay Remus Lupin, Genderqueer Sirius Black, Happy, Happy Harry Potter, Happy Remus Lupin, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, M/M, Married Sirius Black/Remus Lupin, POV Remus Lupin, Remus Lupin Fest 2021, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin Fluff, Welsh Remus Lupin, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29735625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's Remus' 25th birthday, and Sirius and Harry have a few surprises planned.  A quiet birthday morning, with pancakes and a very special present from the Potter family. Potters Live AU, Wolfstar babysit harry for the weekend.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 78
Collections: Remus Lupin Fest 2021





	Happy Birthday Uncle Moony

Uncle Moony’s 25th Birthday

Remus stretched luxuriously in the bed, long legs tangled in Sirius’ damn sheets. What was wrong with a duvet, honestly? Even though a part of him loved Sirius’ old-fashioned insistence on a “properly made” bed. His right hand brushed against something soft and fluffy and he froze, half-asleep brain struggling to come up with any solution as to what it could be, except _rabbit_. He blearily opened on eye, squinting across the empty space where Sirius normally slept, and his gaze caught the tufted ear of a cuddly toy kneazle.

A soft smile floated across his lips, of course, they were not alone this weekend.

Leaning back against the pillow, Remus allowed his eyes to drift closed, letting the wolf’s better hearing bring the sounds from the flat to him. The mice were back, in the walls and he would have to put traps down – the humane ones – before they had another destressing incident with Padfoot and Sirius brushing his teeth until his gums bled. Through in the living room Sirius’ record player was spinning, and Bowie was “do do do do-ing” his way through _Rebel Rebel_ softly.

The smell of the gas hob and click and whoosh of the gas lighting drew his attention to the kitchen, frowning a little to hear under the music, he made out the gentle rumble of Sirius’ speaking softly. Then the pattering thuds of running feet. Remus wiped the smile from his face, pretending to be asleep and bracing for the –

“Ooft!”

A tiny cannonball of limbs and sticky-up black hair landed squarely in Remus stomach, and he sprang his trap. He wrapped his arms around the tiny child, pulling his knees up to avoid escape back down the bed and set about tickling under the flailing arms.

“Noooooo! Not fair!” Giggling complaints exploded as Remus continued the attack. “You was asleep!”

“Obviously not, love.” Sirius said dryly from the doorway, and Remus looked up into his grinning face.

“Bore da fy nghariad.” Remus sat up, smiling back over the mess of black hair now tickling his nose, “And good morning to you too, cariad.”

Harry pouted, “I’m Harry, not carry…carry…carry-add.”

Remus said it again, slower, “Cariad. It means sweetheart.”

The four-year-old considered this, “Mm. S’okay… still Harry though.”

“Yes, you are, still-Harry.” Turning back to Sirius he said, “And I _know_ you haven’t left the hob unattended with a child in the house Sirius Black.”

He received the trademark smirk in return, “You know differently. And I am looking at said child right now. Besides, I’m waiting for the pan to heat up.”

Harry spun in Remus’ grip, folding his little arms over his Tornados pyjamas, “ _Sirius Black_.”

Remus had to bite his lip to stop from laughing at his pompous little impression, “You tell him, cariad.”

Sirius shook his head, laughter in his eyes, “Honestly, I’m just making you two breakfast, and this is the thanks I get!” Tossing his hair dramatically he flounced back down the corridor, “Five minutes Rem, or I’m coming to tickle you!”

Harry looked up at Remus, an in a startlingly good impression of Lily informed him solemnly, “She is such a drama queen.”

He dropped a kiss on top of his head with a chuckle, “That she is. Right, will you help me pick clothes for today?”

Sleeping bare chested was one thing, but he would not be walking around in just his pyjama bottoms in front of the Prongslet. He was starting to ask questions about things, like why did Sirius wear dresses sometimes and Daddy didn’t, or where did those funny lines on Remus’ face come from. He sighed, trying to push the thoughts away, but… Harry was the same age now as Remus had been when Greyback…

Distraction came in the form of a tiny, sloppy kiss on his cheek. He looked down into bright green eyes, full of love and mischief and impulsively hugged the little boy tight.

“Uncle Padfoot says jama morning.”

He smiled, “Of course he did. Alright,” he lifted Harry off to bed and nodded at the chest of drawers, “Find me a good jumper then.”

He stood, stretching. The moon had only been four days ago, but he was still stiff and felt like sand had been poured into joints that never seemed quite right anymore. Lily had done what research she could, not that much was written on the medical treatment of werewolves – except, he thought bitterly, on how to seal wounds from one, and how to kill one, the permanent cure – but it seemed that the older he got the less well his human form would cope with the transformations. He wondered, bitterly, what the average life expectancy after being infected was for his kind. This was his twenty-first year of it, and he was tired, so tired.

“Here! This one!” The excited voice next to him dragged him out of his reverie.

He smiled down at Harry, “Oh and which one is – oh!”

Proffered up to him was a jumper that was _technically_ Pads’. In that, it still had Sirius’ name label in the neck. He pulled the scratchy wool of the Gryffindor Quidditch team jersey over his head. It had been surrendered to Remus permanently after Sirius’ lifetime ban in Fifth Year, but even before then, Sirius had only been allowed it back for matches, forced to wear a different one under his robes for practice by Remus’ insistence it was the warmest thing in the world.

He tugged it on over his head, hiding the scars – fresh pink and barely done scabbing, and old and silver – and took Harry’s little hand in his, “Come on then Prongslet, where’s Pads got to?”

He let himself be tugged through into the living room, where he came to a complete stop.

Stretched over the chimney breast was red and gold bunting, spelling the words “ _Happy Birthday Uncle Moony”._ Bunches of multi-coloured balloons were spellotaped to the walls with curling scarlet ribbons.

Harry giggled up at him, “Your jumper matches, Uncle Moony!”

Remus swallowed hard over the lump in his throat, “Yes love, it does.”

From the kitchenette, over the little breakfast bar, Remus caught Sirius watching him, one hand on the frying pan, jug of pancake batter in the other. Pads gave him a smile, the soft, half-shy one that was only ever Remus’. He smiled back, mouthing the words, “Dwi’n dy garu gymaint.”

Sirius nodded, “I love you too. Come on Harry-love, do you want to help me flip these pancakes?”

Remus leant against the breakfast bar, sipping the tea Sirius had pushed his way, chatting softly with them. Harry had scrambled up the stool Sirius must have dragged in there for him, just far enough from the hob in the tiny space that he could still see everything but wasn’t at risk of being burnt at all.

There were sausages and bacon to go with the pancakes, which Remus and Harry ate sitting at the counter on their stools while Sirius drank his coffee and accepted the occasional proffered bite of Harry’s pancakes and devoured a bacon sandwich standing up.

Remus let himself be led to his big armchair by the currently cold fireplace, afterwards. Harry couldn’t seem to stop giggling, demanding to be snuggled and Remus was more than happy to oblige. He treasured every moment spent with their godson, knowing how lucky he was to be permitted this small measure of family bliss.

“Uncle Moony?”

“Yes, cariad?”

“Can we give you your present now?”

Remus glanced over at the smirking Sirius perched on the arm of the settee, “More presents?”

“Oh, always.” The smirk widened, promising something filthy and requiring many silencing charms after Harry went to bed, “But the Potters sent something very specific. Well… From all of us, I guess.”

Remus frowned slightly, he normally discouraged a fuss being made of his birthday and the others respected that. The decorations and breakfast were more than enough – but Harry was starting to look a little upset and Remus would do anything not to break his heart.

He bounced the little lad on his lap, “Alright Harry, what is it?”

Harry was down from the armchair like a shot, running to the corner where they kept his “Moony and Pads House Toys”, and where his little travel rucksack lived when he came to stay.

He came bounding back with an envelope, and painfully clambered up Remus’ leg with toes and knees digging in, refusing all help – “I cans do!” – to sit on him again.

“Is for you.”

He held up the envelope with almost sacred reverence, bringing a smile to Remus’ lips. He took it carefully, and read the front, “ _Dear Remus_ ” in Lily’s curling cursive, and a blotchy drawing that – if you counted one of the lines as a tail – might possibly be a wolf.

“Thank you, Harry. Did you do this lovely drawing?”

Harry nodded, solemn green eyes staring up at him.

Remus considered this, and the slightly nervous edge that had appeared in Sirius’ smirk, before turning the envelope over and opening it. The card itself was lovely, a watercolour of the Scottish Highlands – somewhere near Glencoe, he thought – and inside, Lily’s writing continued.

_Dear Remus,_

_Happy 25 th Birthday darling! _

_I hope you boys are having fun together, I know you said having Harry for the weekend was enough, but I hope you won’t mind the card. Sirius seemed to think having something to unwrap – apart from him, so James insists I write – was important. We thought about saying this to you in person, but I agree with Sirius, you might want to keep this card to remind you one day._

He glanced up at the now outright anxious Sirius, who waved him back to the card impatiently.

_We had a talk, me and the boys and Sirius. Well, we know how much you love Harry, and how amazing with him you are. James and I love you both so much, and you have been through so much, you deserve all the happiness the world can give you. Obviously, we had to check with Harry that it was okay too, but thankfully he agreed – more like insisted actually._

_So, happy birthday Remus! Your gift from the Potters is the rent of my uterus, 40 weeks, and no take backsies afterwards when you’ve not slept for three months straight. If you’ll have me, I’d love to be your surrogate._

_All our love, Lily, James, and (soon to be a big cousin) Harry._

_xxx_

Remus was only aware of the tears when Harry touched his cheek, “Uncle Moony? Was it a bad present?”

Still holding the card, he clutched Harry into a tight hug, “Na cariad, no.” He held Sirius’ eye over Harry’s head, “It is the best present in the world.”


End file.
